Pesadilla desastrosa
by Paola Varela
Summary: Bueno me llamo Paola y Este es un fanfic original, espero les guste 3 y tratare de irlo actualizando muy seguido:3 ES UNA HISTORIA BRITTANA


Pesadilla Desastrosa.

Capitulo uno

Somos cinco chicas, muy buenas amigas, me gustaría decir que soy la líder pero mas bien soy la arpía despiadada que hace sufrir a quien se le cruza en frente. Mi nombre Santana López y no soy muy amigable que digamos, simplemente estar rodeada de gente hipócrita no es lo mío.  
Estudio en la escuela Mc keinley junto con mis cuatro amigas, la señorita centro del universo Quinn Fabray, la egoísta Rachel Berry, la diva Mercedes Jones y la olvidadiza Tina Chang, todas con unos grandes defectos pero dentro de todo son muy buenas amigas.

En fin, basta de presentaciones, me preparaba para salir cuando mamá me detuvo en la puerta.

**-¿A donde vas?-** dijo mama frunciendo el ceño.

**-Saldré a bailar con las chicas-** Dije con una cara inocente. Ella se estremeció y cerro la puerta.

**-Claro que no Santana-******

**-¡Pero mamá! Llevo esperando esta salida mucho tiempo.-******

**-Dije que no y es mi última respuesta, sube a tú cuarto- **me dijo apuntando hacia las escaleras con su dedo.

Me encogí de hombros y subí algo molesta para llamar a Fabray y decirle que no podría ir. Entiendo a mamá y es que uno no deja salir noche a sus hijas cuando hay un bastardo matando adolecentes como hobby, me recosté en mi cama y hundí mi cara bajo la almohada, valla que quería salir y verme con mi chico, Sebastian el chico más guapo de todo el instituto, algo engreído y por un momento sospeche que era gay pero nos volvimos novios y llevamos 2 meses saliendo. Digamos que siento algo por el, pero jamas sentiré amor.

Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos. Mi celular estaba vibrando. Lo tome decidida a contestar.

**-¿Bueno?-** dije confundida.

**-¿Dónde estas López?-**

En seguida reconocí la voz. **-¿Qué quieres Quinn?, ya te dije que mi mama no me ah dejado salir.-**

**-Carajo Santana! Siempre tienes que arruinar las cosas. El ambiente aquí esta muy bien, espera a que tu madre se duerma y coge un taxi-****  
**  
**-No lo sé Quinn-** Sonaba irresistible, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro pero la última vez mamá me descubrió**. -No puedo, ya estaba a punto de dormir, será en otra ocasión-****  
**  
Se escucharon unos ruidos algo raros, y un cambio de voz en el teléfono.

**-Santana! Ven, no es lo mismo sin ti-** Dijo Rachel con una voz de niña pequeña.

**-Lo siento Rach pero en otra ocasión -** colgué el teléfono y me recosté en la cama.

Al poco tiempo prendi mi laptop y espere a que cargara, no podía sacar de mi cabeza a la ultima victima de el asesino en serie, ya casi 9 meses que este maldito mata adolescentes y nadie lo ah podido encontrar, fruncí el ceño al ver unas imágenes en mi computadora, era Diana, nos veíamos tan felices.

Diana era una chica delgada, de cabello obscuro y ondulado, unos hermosos ojos color marrón y centímetros mas alta que yo, una sonrisa encantadora que podría hechizar a cualquiera. Ella fue mi primera novia, la amaba demasiado y bueno la extraño tanto. Un recuerdo invadió mi cabeza.

La primera víctima del asesino al que todos llaman "Pedrasta" fue ella, aun recuerdo ese dia como si hubiera pasado hace poco. Nos dirigíamos a mi casa después de una romántica cita entre Diana y yo cuando sentimos que alguien nos seguía, tratamos de apresurar el paso pero eso no funcionó, la tome de la mano y le dije que todo iba a estar bien. Volte a los dos lados y no vi a nadie, faltaba poco para llegar a casa pero siendo las 01:30 a.m. las calles estaban totalmente vacías y el silencio reinaba las calles; un poco mas tranquilas bajamos el paso de nuestro andar cuando sentí un golpe justo en la nuca, caí en el suelo algo aturdida mientras veía como alguien se llevaba a Diana, trate de pararme pero mi cabeza daba vueltas y el dolor no ayudaba mucho, Diana gritaba y pedia mi ayuda asi que con una fuerza sobre humana logre ponerme de pie, los seguí hasta donde la llevaba y entonces le exigí que la dejara ir, solo escuche una risa maniática y de un momento a otro el sujeto saco una especie de cuchillo, saque mi teléfono e intente llamar a emergencias pero el sujeto se aproximo hacía a mi y me dio un golpe justamente en la cien, volví a caer al suelo pero esta vez quede inconsciente unos minutos. Con un dolor insoportable entreabrí los ojos, el tipo regreso con Diana y se aseguro que yo lo estuviera viendo antes de cualquier cosa. Una sonrisa malévola se formo en su rostro justo antes de enterrar el cuchillo en el abdomen de Diana, escuche un grito desgarrador proveniente de ella y un mar de sangre comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, intente pararme y decirle que se detuviera pero solo conseguí otro golpe y que rompiera uno de los huesos de mi pierna con una especie de herramienta, sin piedad le saco el cuchillo y lo volvió a introducir un poco mas arriba de la primera herida, parecía que disfrutaba estar matándola. Diana me miro, sus ojos estaban opacos, con su ultimo aliento me dijo "Corre", no puede evitar desplomarme, no podía dejarla ahí, me volví un mar de lagrimas pero lo peor era que yo estaba inmóvil en el suelo, con una pierna rota no podía ir a ninguna parte, mire mi teléfono a unos centímetros de mi y me aproxime como pude a él, llame a emergencias mientras el destripador molía a golpes a Diana, contestaron y con unos gritos desesperados pedí ayuda, el tipo estaba tan entretenido que ni siquiera lo noto, colgué el teléfono y comencé a insultarlo, el cuerpo de Diana estaba irreconocible y yo no podía aun creerlo, soñaba con que solo fuera una jodida pesadilla. Escuche tronar cada uno de sus huesos, la sangre salpicada por todos lados; cuando el tipo acabo el trabajo se puso de pie y me miro, se paro frente a mi y cuando trate de golpearlo respondió golpeando mi pierna lastimada, me apunto con el dedo y susurro con una voz gruesa: "Tu eres la siguiente". Lo vi perderse en la obscuridad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, y justo después entro mamá.

**-Hay alguien buscándote abajo-**

Dejen comentarios ojala les guste :333

Paola gleek


End file.
